


Полевой дневник

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полевой дневник Эрена Йегера в форме твиттера<br/>Написано в качестве хулиганства для Снк-тим на Фандомную Битву 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полевой дневник

Эрен @jagerbomb  
Должен убить всех титанов.

Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Неплохо.  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
Где, говорите, вы хотите служить?  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
Даже из красной книги?  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
@sexybuddy, дай почитать. *умирает от любопытства*  
Жан @princecharming  
Ты НЕ ПРАВ, ЭРЕН. Полицейская академия — вот что круто!!!  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Долг каждого мужчины — стать разведчиком!!!111  
Анни @annieisokey  
И умереть.  
*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Жан, ты козел. Нет, беру свои слова обратно. Жан, ты Конь.

Марко @goodboymarco  
Я бы его свел.  
Райнер @supersoldier  
А я бы поездил.  
Имир @60yearsloneliness  
Захлопнись, извращенец.  
Анни @annieisokey  
Кто бы говорил.  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
Девочки, не ссорьтесь.  
Жан @princecharming  
ЙЕГЕР!  
*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Я не проиграю тебе, Микаса!

Микаса @sisterofadream  
Хотела как лучше, получилось как всегда.  
Саша @brauslegolas  
Расслабься, Эрен. Сядь на пенек, съешь пирожок.  
Анни @annieisokey  
C картошкой.  
Саша @brauslegolas делится ссылкой на популярные блюда из картофеля  
Конни @trycallingmebaldy делится ссылкой на популярные блюда из мяса  
Имир @60yearsloneliness делится ссылкой на скачку первого и второго сезонов сериала «Ганнибал»  
Жан @princecharming  
*facepalm*  
*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Какой у капрала пресс. Хочу такой же.

Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Хочешь такой пресс, спроси меня: как?  
Эрен @jagerbomb@humanitythestrongest, как?  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Приходи вечером на конюшню, узнаешь.  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
Пожалуй, я тоже зайду.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Принято. *одалживает у четырехглазой еще одну лопату*  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
@humanitythestrongest, верни таз, скотина! Потом проси лопату.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Обменяю день с Эреном на хорошую лопату.  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
@madtitangirl, таз у меня. Пришлю с Майком. @humanitythestrongest, хватит разбазаривать имущество Разведотряда.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
@i*llbeyourcommander, даже спрашивать не хочу, как он у тебя оказался.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
@madtitangirl, я стирал штаны.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
@humanitythestrongest, чьи?  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
@madtitangirl, чьи надо, те и стирал.  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
@humanitythestrongest, я тут подумал и решил, мне нравится мой пресс.  
Анни @annieisokey  
@jagerbomb, мне тоже…

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Армин, лучше бы ты молчал. Хреновый из тебя переговорщик. Теперь меня точно повесят.

Армин @looksmart  
Кажется, я сказал что-то лишнее.  
Анни @annieisokey смотрит осуждающе на @looksmart  
Микаса @sisterofadream смотрит осуждающе на @annieisokey  
Жан @princecharming просто смотрит на @sisterofadream  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
@princecharming, а вы, собственно, кто?  
Армин @looksmart  
@sisterofadream, это Жан.  
Конни @trycallingmebaldy  
@princecharming, оставь мою спину в покое!!1  
*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Познал боль. У капрала сильные ноги.

Микаса @sisterofadream  
Я запомнила тебя, коротышка.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Один зуб, Эрен. И я уже извинялся.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
Ни на что не намекаю, но мне так не хватает материала.  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
@madtitangirl, тебя я тоже запомнила.  
*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Сегодня ночью видел крадущегося по коридору капрала. Подозрительно.

Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Почему ночью по коридорам шатаетесь, Йегер?  
Анни @annieisokey  
Присоединяюсь к вопросу.  
Армин @looksmart  
Эрен не шатался. Он просто криво шел.  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
@looksmart, с этого момента поподробней.  
Райнер @supersoldier  
Молчи, женщина. Мужчина может нажираться, когда хочет. Это его священное право!  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
@jagerbomb, @supersoldier, оба в мой кабинет.  
Армин @looksmart  
Фух, пронесло.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Ты тоже, Арлерт.  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
Кстати, что вы делали ночью в коридоре, сэр?  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
И еще, почему все мои документы в каком-то ***?!  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
…сам ты ***. Это отбеливатель.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
Верните таз!

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Ребята, откуда вы? А где Марко?

Жан @princecharming  
Marco’s dead, Eren. Marco’s dead.

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Мой первый поход! Я оправдаю оказанное мне высочайшее доверие.

Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
Господи, посмотри, с чем приходится работать.  
Анни @annieisokey  
Зато у него глаза красивые.  
Райнер @supersoldier  
И задница.  
Имир @60yearsloneliness  
Да, задница ничего так.  
Жан @princecharming  
С пивом потянет.  
Бертольд @sexybuddy делится подборкой фотографий с самыми горячими задницами Разведотряда  
Имир @60yearsloneliness делится своей подборкой с задницами  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Я вас ненавижу.

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Командор Эрвин, не прижимайтесь ко мне сзади. Люди не то подумают.

Микаса @sisterofadream  
Аккерман активирован.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
На минуту оставил без присмотра — и тут же по мужикам.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
@humanitythestrongest, ты о ком?  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest загадочно молчит

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Анни?! За что?!

Анни @annieisokey  
Куй железо пока горячо. Ты безумно привлекателен. Я безумно привлекательна. Чего зря время терять.  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
Найду и убью.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Поддерживаю.  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
Барышня, верните @jagerbomb. Он собственность Разведотряда.  
Анни @annieisokey  
Склонна дать отрицательный ответ.  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
Тогда мы применим Аккерманов.  
Ханджи @madtitangirl  
Не смейте портить мне материал. Знаете, как трудно достать титана в это время года!

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Сенпай признал меня!

Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Я просто сказал: «Хочешь врезать одинокой голой женщине? Врежь!»  
Имир @60yearsloneliness  
@humanitythestrongest, теперь понятно, почему возле тебя женщины не задерживаются.  
Армин @looksmart  
60yearsloneliness, а я думаю, все дело в проклятье.

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Нельзя вот так взять и признаться, что ты Бронированный.

Райнер @supersoldier  
Мне можно. Я устал. Я ухожу. И ты идешь со мной.  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
Кхе.  
Райнер @supersoldier  
С нами. Пацан сказал – пацан сделал.  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Когда я обещал такое?  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
Когда ночью в лес ходили.  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
По пьяни не считается.  
Райнер @supersoldier  
Армин свидетель.  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
Армин, молчи.  
Армин @looksmart  
Молчу.

*  
Эрен @jagerbomb  
И ты, БЕРТ?!

Бертольд @sexybuddy  
А что Берт?! Полезай в мешок.  
Армин @looksmart  
@sexybuddy, @supersoldier, куда вы тащите Эрена?  
Микаса @sisterofadream  
Положь Эрена на место!  
Райнер @supersoldier  
Не положу! Эрен наш.  
Армин @looksmart  
Это не по-товарищески. Против воли на ночь глядя в темный переулок.  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
Почему против воли. У нас есть сомнительное согласие. *прижимает мешок к груди*  
Эрвин @i*llbeyourcommander  
Даже если у вас есть сомнительное согласие, увольнительную Йегеру не подписывали.  
Бертольд @sexybuddy  
А мы возьмем и уйдем.  
Ривай @humanitythestrongest  
Что за беспокойное хозяйство.


End file.
